


Te esperaré.

by noxxx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, F/M, M/M, mala novia al menos, pepper es mala aca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: "...porque honestamente no quiero a nadie más"





	1. Chapter 1

Mi situación no podría ser más lamentable.

Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro abrazando mis rodillas y con la mejilla apoyada en una de ellas. Debe ser horrible ser una segunda opción, en mi caso ni siquiera una opción.

¿Debo errarla siempre en el amor?

Seguramente el destino se estaba riendo de mí, hasta me atrevo a tildarlo de sadista. Que fácil sería todo si solo te enamoras una vez en la vida, esa persona te corresponde y ¡listo! Nos ahorraríamos más de un problema. Pero no, la vida quería hacer las cosas a su manera. A su injusta y cruel manera.

Me seguían ardiendo los ojos, una vez que empiezas a llorar parece que no vas a parar. Intentaba cantar algo en mi cabeza, pensar en algún video gracioso o algo para distraerme hasta que no se notara. Me lavé la cara pero no había caso, tal vez si digo que tengo una alergia puedo escapar de esta.

\- Peter, ven un segundo que estoy ordenando tu cuarto y quiero saber que ropa ya no te queda – gritó mi tía.

Volvi a respirar hondo y fingiendo bienestar emocional, fui hasta donde me llamaron. May seguía doblando y separando camisas aun sin verme, así que hice como si revisaba algo en mi estantería porque aun sentía que iba a quebrar ahí mismo.

\- Mira, la azul ya está algo vieja. La intenté lavar pero igual – siguió ella como si nada – Quiero ver cómo te queda ésta, a ver – y me la acercó pero yo aún seguía de espaldas.

\- Peter, tómala – me insistió. No podía darme vuelta, ya una lágrima había caído por mi mejilla izquierda.

May me tomó del hombro para darme la vuelta, y su expresión de leve desconcierto pasó a una de compasión.

No por favor, no me veas así. Me parte el alma que me veas mal porque parece que entiendes todo, porque estás viendo mi peor estado. Perdona por estar así May, perdón por sufrir por esto. Y tú siempre luchaste para darme todo lo que necesitaba, no sabes cómo aprecio eso.

Aun cuando me abrazó y acarició la cabeza como cuando era un niño no pude evitar otro sollozo ahogado. Esa ternura, esa paciencia era como un choque de frio y calor. Podía levantar un camión pero ahora me sentía derrotado. Quisiera poder apagar mi cerebro, por unos días aunque sea.

Ella se separó un poco de mí, con la manga de su camisa me secó la cara y me vio a los ojos ofreciéndome ese amor maternal tan incondicional.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor?

Asentí, me dolía la cabeza y tenía la nariz tapada pero al menos la presión en mi garganta se había ido. Pero aún me ardía un tanto.

\- ¿Esto es porque Liz se fue? – y sonrió tristemente.

La verdad es que no, tía de mi corazón. Cuando Liz se tuvo que mudar sí que me sentí triste, pero este no era el motivo. Así que digamos que no estaba para explicaciones, y decidí que podría usar la imagen de esa chica como un disfraz de la verdadera persona que estaba pisoteando mi corazón cual cigarrillo. Para hacer catarsis de lo que sentía.

\- Si – respondí con la voz algo ronca.

\- Cariño – me volvió a peinar el cabello y puso un mechón tras mi oreja – Esa chica era muy dulce, por como hablabas de ella.

\- Ella era... única – comenté con aire algo nostálgico.

Él era único.

\- Pero no es la única chica que existe – y me miró sonriendo ahora – Mira, la vecina me dijo que en unas semanas viene su sobrina de visita, tiene como tu edad y parece una modelo de las revistas – y siguió parloteando de como quería emparejarme con esta chica que en mi vida vi, y de antemano digo que no voy a querer tener algo.

\- Pero no entiendes – y me miró con esos ojos que decían "soy mayor, claro que entiendo" – Ella fue la primera persona que me gustó de verdad.

Él fue la primera persona que me gustó de verdad.

\- Peter, aun te queda mucho por vivir. Te van a gustar miles de chicas más.

\- Pero con ella fue algo especial – le insistí ya algo desesperado para que tomara lo que siento en serio.

Pero con él fue algo especial.

\- Yo dije lo mismo con mi novio de primaria, anda a saber dónde está ahora – volvió a restarle importancia. Suspiré algo frustrado.

\- Ahora ella... ella está con alguien mas – corrí la vista hacia la ventana porque esta era la parte que más odiaba de la historia. Tragué saliva – Y va enserio con él.

Y ahora él... él está con alguien más, y va enserio con ella.

-

Antes no lo veía de esa forma. Era solo respeto y admiración, para nada me imaginé terminar asi.

Todo comenzó el día que me di cuenta.

El día que sentí como la flecha había atravesado mi corazón.

Fui a verlo, estaba bebiendo café y me ofreció un poco. Le dije que soy más del té, pero insistió en que probara y al ver que no me había gustado me trajo agua. Se burló de mi pero con cariño, yo me reí, y el también. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana caía en sus ojos que ya de por si son brillantes, y al verlo tan despreocupado, tan en confianza conmigo... sentí que me iba a estallar el corazón.

Luego vino ella... y sus ojos no dejaron de mirar en su dirección cada vez que entraba en una habitación.

La imagen de ellos dándose las manos estaba sacada de mis peores pesadillas. Pero luego cuando los encuentro en la oficina, donde nadie (aparte de mi) los ve y hablan. Ahí es otra historia.

Me quedó todo más que claro un día, cuando yo esperaba que me devuelva el traje que estaba actualizando por unas mejoras en el sistema. Los pude escuchar.

\- Todo el día así Tony, de verdad eres un desastre – le decía ella mientras seguía organizando unos papeles en su carpeta, pero estaba tan enfadada que ni le dirigió la mirada.

\- Sé que estás ocupada, lo siento –y se notaba en su voz que en verdad lo hacía – Por eso quería compensarte

Y le dio una bolsa que tenía escondida atrás de la espalda, ella sin muchas ganas la abrió apurada y sacó un vestido más caro que todas las casas de mi cuadra juntas. Lo volvió a meter en la bolsa con molestia.

\- Odio ese tono de rosa, ni de eso te puedes acordar – y lo dejó solo mientras pasaba de largo a Peter, quien aun con la mochila en un hombro miraba un poco incómodo a sus pies.

\- Ven Peter, lamento que vieras esa escena – me invitó a pasar de brazos cruzados y se escuchaba muy cansado. Como que por más que intente hacer las cosas bien con Pepper, ella siempre le encontraba un problema.

\- En mi opinión es un lindo vestido – le dije para hacerlo sentir mejor, y él me sonrió algo triste.

\- Creí que le gustaría – y se encogió de hombros – Mejor se lo doy de regalo a tu tía, tal vez le guste más.

Y aunque le dije que no hacía falta, igualmente me lo hizo llevar a casa. May más que encantada. Y yo seguía indignado por la escena que presencié.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala para decirle eso? Te compró un regalo pensando especialmente en ti, al menos finge que te gusta. Ni te das cuenta del hombre que tienes al lado.

Siempre le termina gritando por cualquier cosa, incluso le hace una escena por haber llegado tan solo 5 minutos tarde a alguna reunión. Tal vez porque simplemente no firmó un papel de los miles que le deja. Pero aunque cuando ella le dice que es un idiota y que ni lo soportaba, él se quedaba a su lado.

El no merecía eso. El señor Stark debería estar con alguien que lo quiera, que lo mire como la maravilla que es.

Si tan solo yo, un simple chico de Queens, tuviera una mínima oportunidad de mostrarle lo que podría hacer... Si tan solo el me aceptara de esa forma.

¡Yo nunca haría algo semejante! Lo trataría bien, le haría el café como le gusta, lo abrazaría hasta que se duerma porque sé que le cuesta conciliar el sueño, me desviviría por él.

Yo le sonreiría todo el tiempo, lo escucharía todo el tiempo, lo cuidaría todo el tiempo.

Lo haría sentir el rey del mundo...

Pero está con ella, y aun no entiendo por qué o como la soporta.

Está con ella, y yo quiero estar con usted. Creo que siempre me voy a quedar con ganas de estar con usted.

Lo intenté de verdad. Quise ser maduro, no dejarme llevar por todo ese maremoto de celos y sentimientos cruzados, pero no podía evitarlo.

La odiaba. Quería que le pasara algo malo.

En especial desde esa vez.

El Señor Stark había tenido un ataque de pánico mientras hablábamos, obviamente me asusté pero pude acostarlo en el sillón y yo corrí hasta el baño por su medicina, la de la caja azul en el segundo cajón. También puse una almohada bajo su cabeza y me senté a su lado, me dio la mano y yo solo la tomé entre las mías.

\- Va a estar bien, solo respire - y me miró.

No puedo explicar la forma en la cual me miró. Pero yo solo pude prometerle que me quedaría hasta que se encontrara mejor.

Esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Pepper apareció después, más que preocupada se veía fastidiada.

\- ¿Justo hoy tenía que agarrarle uno? – exclamó ella mientras se acercaba con el ceño fruncido. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos– Parece que lo hace a propósito. Hoy teníamos una reunión.

No pude más, de verdad me indignaban las cosas que decía.

\- ¡Él está enfermo! – grité sin medir mi voz, nunca le había hablado así pero no me pude contener. Y por lo visto a ella no le había gustado para nada, porque abrió los ojos azules tan fríos que tenía y me miró con reproche.

\- No se va a morir por esto, Peter – y se alejó. Yo me quedé con los puños apretados a cada lado.

El no, pero espero que tú sí.

\- ¿Y no es algo tarde? Digo, los niños a esta hora se deben ir a dormir. Para mañana ir a la escuela con energía – y me intentó dar una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero solo parecía estar deformada en una mueca burlesca. Me miraba sin pestañear.

\- Pero... el Señor Stark aún no despierta – le insistí esta vez más tranquilo pero igualmente firme.

\- Y no te preocupes por eso, yo lo voy a cuidar – y se apuntó a si misma con aires de grandeza

Si claro.

\- Así que dulzura, ve con Happy que te llevará a casa sano y salvo – y me puso una mano en el hombro haciéndose mi amiga. Disimuladamente me moví para quitarla de encima y ella me volvió a sonreír para irse a quien sabe dónde.

Pude ver a mi pobre mentor acostado en el sillón, se veía muy cansado y solo quise quedarme ahí con él. Le murmuré una disculpa rápida y prometí ir a verlo al otro día.

Ahora... esto era el colmo. Su prometido (que asco usar esa palabra) estaba así de mal y ella reaccionaba como si nada. COMO SI NADA.

Y aun así, se iban a casar.

Sendos anillos en sus dedos me lo recordaban cada vez que los cruzaba. Nunca odié tanto el dorado como en ese entonces.

¿Cómo podría superarlo si aparecía cada vez que lo requería? Lo cual era bastante seguido.

Luego de una misión quedé muy mal herido y me retuvieron en una sala que fungía como enfermería de S.H.I.E.L.D. De la nada entró desesperado abriendo las cortinas de par en par y se me acercó. Se lo veía muy alterado, quise decirle que estaba bien pero el insistía.

\- Mira como estas – y puso una mano bajo mi barbilla para verme mejor la cara, el monitor comenzó a sonar más fuerte y seguro era porque mi pulso se aceleraba de tenerlo tan cerca.

\- ¿Y eso... ?– Se dio vuelta enarcando una ceja al notar el aumento de las frecuencias y le preguntó una enfermera – ¿Es normal?

\- No a menos que tenga un problema cardíaco ¿Es así?

\- N-no – los calmé haciendo un gesto con la mano – Solo que aún sigo alterado por hace un rato, es todo.

\- Ah, debe ser estrés – y la enfermera se fue a buscar vendajes nuevos, nos dejó solos de nuevo e intenté calmarme.

\- ¿Que te dije de irte así sin siquiera avisarme? – y comenzó a regañarme, yo solo asentía cabizbajo hasta que sentí como me abrazó muy fuerte.

Aunque me dolía un poco por los moretones en el cuerpo, de igual forma lo abracé cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras disfrutaba tenerlo para mí al menos estos segundos.

Y alejarlo de las viles garras de esa mujer que no lo valoraba.

Era demasiado para mí, por lo que puse todo esto que me sofocaba el pecho en una carta escrita a mano. Cuatro hojas de cuaderno enteras, seguramente me habían roto la mano pero al menos quedé satisfecho.

Mientras me llevaban a la torre Stark yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Happy intentó llenar un poco el silencio (Debió notar que me encontraba callado como una tumba y estaba muy pálido)

\- ¿Ya te dijo Tony? A fines de noviembre no va a estar, pero me dijo que si lo extrañas mucho me puedes mandar mensajes – y paró un segundo cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo – Pero vas a tener un límite de uno por día.

\- ¿A dónde se va? – respondí monótonamente con la vista fija hacia afuera.

\- Italia, se van 2 semanas y algo. Tenían ese viaje planeado hace bastante pero recién ahora lo pueden hacer, Pepper estaba muy ocupada y la pobre tuvo que soportar como Tony le insistía tanto. Tiene que aguantar cada cosa, pero bueno. Tu sabes cómo es el.

Si, se cómo es el.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, de verdad no creía como estaba defendiendo a esa mujer luego de las actitudes que mostró últimamente. Pero se hacia la buenita y todos la querían, claro. Y encima se iban a de viaje a Italia. ¿Algo más?

Lamentablemente si, había algo más.

Estaba por entrar al taller, el sobre con la carta escondido en mi chaqueta. Jugaba con mis dedos y estaba muy nervioso, tanto que temblaba. Cuando sentí que hablaban adentro me quedé en mi lugar.

\- Me encanta la vista de esta casa, Tony – comentaba ella y pude ver cuando me asomé a un costado que estaban buscando algo en la computadora.

¿Qué? Por una vez lo trata bien.

\- No lo sé. El barrio no me convence – contestó él y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Sentí que el aire se hacía más pesado.

\- Pero tiene muchas escuelas cerca, y una plaza para que vayan a jugar.

\- Podrían estudiar en casa. Su mismo padre podría enseñarles mucho, y la madre también – y la abrazó más a él. Ella seguía buscando y escribiendo.

\- Espero que saquen mis ojos ¡Cabello oscuro y ojos claros! Una niña así sería adorable.

No...

\- Aún está por verse lo de mudarnos, te estas adelantando – y se rio un poco - Pero calcula que para fines de este año.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije, quiero dos – y él la tomó de la cintura para besarla, ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

...

No... por favor, no.

Solo me quedé en shock ahí por un minuto, la cabeza me daba mil vueltas y lentamente fui caminando por el pasillo hasta cruzarme con Happy, preguntó si me encontraba bien al notar mi expresión de funeral y solo pude asentir lentamente.

No Happy, no estaba bien. Estaba lo más alejado que se puede estar de bien.

-

May ya se había llevado la ropa que le dije, y aunque siguió insistiendo con la sobrina de la vecina creo que comprendió que ahora mismo no estaba para eso.

Volví a tomar la carta que había escondido en mi cajón. La releí un par de veces.

"No voy a decirle que lo amo, porque escucho como le dice eso a ella y quiero amarlo de una forma diferente. A mi manera.

No lo "amo".

Pero sí que "amo" su forma de expresarse, su inteligencia, su seguridad, su forma de mirar tan intensa, su barba que solo a usted le queda bien, su perfume que se siente antes de que llegue, como siempre cuidó de mí y finalmente lo que amo más de usted... es la forma en la que me hizo sentir, la odio de vez en cuando, eso es verdad. Pero a la larga, me hizo sentir vivo y por un segundo pude tocar el cielo con las manos.

Gracias por haberme regalado indirectamente eso,

Señor Stark

Anthony 

¿Qué más da? Gracias por todo eso,

Tony.

Hay tantas cosas que hubiera querido hacer contigo.

Nunca vamos a estar juntos.

Nunca me vas a dar la mano en una cita.

Nunca me vas a besar.

Nunca vas a ser mi primera vez.

Nunca vas a venir a casa para pedirle mi mano a May, pelear con ella y que finalmente acepte.

Nunca te vas a enamorar de mí, siempre lo supe, solo que ahora lo digo (o mejor dicho escribo).

Todavía me estoy intentando convencer de que no eres la persona perfecta para mí, pero si. La eres.

Y obviamente quiero tu felicidad antes que nada, pero no con Virginia.

Perdona, enserio perdona. Pero no puedo aceptar verte con ella.

Porque no te merece, para nada.

Deberías estar alguien que te quiera como yo te quiero. Que te vea como yo te veo. Y esa persona tiene que estar ahí afuera, solo espero que aparezca antes de la boda.

Y si, es horrible desear este tipo de cosas. Pero no me quiero seguir mintiendo a mí mismo."

Si tan solo me fuera lejos de casa, de la ciudad y de mí mismo un tiempo. Para pensar las cosas mejor.

Esto era muy fuerte para mí. Tener que aceptar que la persona que anhelo, está con alguien más. Y que ese alguien no lo cuide como se merece. Y aun así tener que verlos planear un futuro juntos.

-

Daba vuelta la carta entre mis manos, la alcé hasta la altura de mis ojos y la miré fijamente.

Te esperaría toda la vida...

¿Hable ahora o calle para siempre?


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿El fin?

¿Leiste este fic y dijiste "NO, DEBO SABER COMO CONTINUA"?

¡Bueno! Por fin llegó el dia ;)

"I just want you" es la continuación directa (lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil), la única diferencia es que cambie el narrador de primera a tercera persona por simple comodidad (No se si se puede hacer eso pero bueno en Internet uno es libre)

Gracias por leer <3

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901207/chapters/34513119

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene segunda parte, solo que todavía la estoy escribiendo jej. Hasta yo me puse mal mientras lo escribía.


End file.
